


Back Roads

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Fat and Beautiful [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Back Roads

Walking out of your room half an hour later, your felt like you were out of place. Rarely did you dress up anymore, especially for a date. You wore a little red dress that was form fitting, a black lace was over it. The red went to mid-thigh, and the lace just past it. It had a flattering V-neck shape, showing off your neck and collarbones, and it had a ¾ sleeve of just the lace. You wore a simple black pump to go with it, not knowing what he had planned. Your hair was in loose curls, hanging just below your shoulders. Your makeup was kept simple- a winged liner and nude lipstick.

As you moved through the halls, your small clutch in hand, all you heard were the sounds of your heels. Part of you was slightly worried, as you hadn’t been out too much since your breakdown with Sam. Being happy with yourself in the comfort of your own home was far easier than being happy with yourself out in the real world. The world that would bombard you with billboards, movies, pretty girls walking down the street, waitresses flirting with Dean, and so much more.

You paused and took a deep breath. You would do this for Dean. He loved you, and he wanted to take you on a date. Once you were a bit more calm, you moved towards the library, where you assumed that you’d find him. Biting your lip, you stopped in the doorway.

Sam looked up and his breath hitched. Dean’s back was to you, so he turned and the look he had on his face made you blush and look down. “I’m ready.” You told him, tucking some hair behind your ear.

“Wow, baby.” He smiled, getting out of his chair. He was in dark slacks, a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the top couple buttons left undone. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you.” You smiled up at him. “You don’t look half bad yourself.” You teased him, making him chuckle.

Moving closer, he kissed you gently. “Come on, let’s go on our date.” His fingers laced with yours before the two of you gave Sam a small wave. “Don’t wait up, Sammy.” Dean smirked, making you slap his chest lightly.

* * *

Your head was on his shoulder, his arm behind you on the seat. Smiling up at him, you kissed his jaw. “Thank you, Dean.” You said softly.

He smiled at you for a moment before his eyes went back to the road. “For what, sweetheart?”

“Tonight.” You shrugged one shoulder. “This made me feel special.” You shifted so that you were facing more front now, your hands in your lap.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, moving his arm from behind you to hold your hand. “You’re always special to me. I was just too much of an ass to show you.” He told you.

You let out a sigh. “I know I don’t look like I used to, Dean.” Part of you figured that’s why he wanted you to dress up. “I’ve been working out with Sam to work on how I look, and feel, though.”

Without warning, Dean pulled off the next dirt road and parked a bit off to the side. He cut the engine and turned to face you. His hand went to your cheek, making you look at him. His face was serious, but you could see the love in his eyes. “Don’t you dare put yourself down.” He told you. “I love you. So fuckin’ much.” He continued. “You can work out with Sam, or hang out with me drinking beer. Either way, you’re my girl.” Dean saw the way your eyes watered, as he was never one to say what he was feeling. He was more a man of action.

“Then why did you stop touching me?” You asked, scared for the answer.

“I honestly don’t know. Day by day went, and time slipped by.”

“I’d walk around in next to nothing, and wouldn’t even get a second glance, Dean.” You whispered, hurt. “I tried to start something one day, and you went to jerk off in the shower.”

Hearing you like that killed him. “I’m so fucking sorry.” He put his forehead against yours. “I’ll do everything I can to make it up to you. I was an idiot, and an ass.” Moving slightly, his green eyes locked with yours. “Give me the chance to prove it?” His lips brushed yours as he spoke. Without saying anything, you nodded. You saw the hope in his eyes and your heart swelled.

You put your hand on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. You missed him. You missed the feel of his lips on your skin, the way he knew every little part of you. You missed how his name sounded coming from your lips as you brushed your fingers over his skin. Part of you had been missing for so long, it felt like coming home.

He pulled you closer, onto his lap, needing your body as close to his as he could get you. It was a bit awkward with the steering wheel, so he shifted to the middle of the seat. “You’re a fucking babe.” He groaned, as you kissed down his neck. You giggled against his skin, making his grip on your thighs tighten for a moment. “I love that sound.”

Nipping his earlobe, you smiled. “I can think of another sound that you’ll like even more.” You purred.


End file.
